De retour
De retour est une Mission qui prend place dans la Cité sur Terre. Résumé La Légion rouge envahit la Cité. Après avoir perdu le contrôle du réseau de surveillance, l'Avant-garde subit un bombardement de la flotte cabale et organise l'évacuation des civils. Prérequis * Aucun, il s'agit de la première mission de la Guerre rouge. Transcription {Cinématique} Spectre : Je ne vous connaissais pas ... lors de votre première vie. Vous avez péri au combat bien avant mon arrivée. C'est quelque chose de spécial qui nous a réunis. Ils l'appelaient "Le Voyageur". Et son arrivée ... changea notre monde pour toujours. C'était l'Âge d'or. Et pendant des siècles, l'humanité s'est épanouie ... jusqu'au jour où tout s'arrêta. Un ennemi ancien avait traversé l'univers, à la poursuite du Voyageur. L'humanité fut menacée d'extinction. Mais le Voyageur fit un choix. Son sacrifice lui permit d'écraser son ennemi de toujours ... et donna vie aux Spectres. Je suis un Spectre. Mais surtout, je suis votre Spectre. Et vous faites partie de ceux que le Voyageur a choisis. Vous faites partie ... des Gardiens. Et ceci, est votre destinée.En anglais : "This is your Destiny". La même phrase concluait l'introduction du premier jeu. {Fin de cinématique} {Souvenirs de Destiny} 'Les Gardiens présents avant la Guerre rouge ont des réminiscences de leurs exploits passés.Les joueurs de Destiny peuvent voir des Artworks correspondant à leur exploits dans le premier jeu (Campagne, Raids, Jugement d'Osiris). '{Sélection du personnage} {Cinématique} Cayde-6 arrive dans la salle de l'Avant-garde. Cayde-6 : Ikora, si tu m'avoues maintenant qu'il s'agit d'une blague ... Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je serais impressionné. Ikora Rey : T'impressionner, Cayde ? Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire. Zavala : Trève de plaisanteries. Cayde-6 : Zavala ! Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Ça ne se voit pas ? Zavala : Ikora, vous avez quelque chose ? Ikora Rey : Les systèmes de défense ligne d'horizon semblent avoir été sabotés. Cayde-6 : Les communications sont brouillées depuis le début des festivités.La Cité commémorait ce jour là la victoire lors de la Bataille des Six Fronts. Aucun capteur ne répond de l'autre côté du Mur. Zavala : C'est peut-être dû à l'orage ... Ou peut-être ... Des infos des satellites ? Ikora Rey : Il n'y a rien. Cayde-6 : C'est bien, non ? Ikora Rey : Non ! Il n'y a vraiment aucune trace. Où sont nos satellites ? Cayde-6 : Ah oui, c'est pas bien. Zavala aperçoit une flotte ennemie s'approchant de la Tour. Zavala : À vos stations ! Les vaisseaux ennemis tirent plusieurs missiles en direction de la Tour. Zavala : Tout le monde avec moi ! Maintenant ! Zavala utilise le Rempart d'aurore pour protéger le personnel de l'Avant-garde. Cayde utilise le Pistolet d'or pour tirer sur les Vaisseaux mais Ikora le saisit et le téléporte sous le Rempart d'aurore que Zavala peine à maintenir. Les Vaisseaux attaquent la Cité et la Cage du Voyageur commence à se déployer. Ikora Rey : Tenez bon ! {Fin de cinématique} {Cinématique} Un Gardien et son Spectre s'approchent de la Cité à bord d'un Épervier. Spectre : Je répète, tour de contrôle. Ici Épervier de la Cité, sept-deux-trois. Il y a quelqu’un ? Aucune réponse, sur aucune fréquence, même pas celles d'urgence. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer là-bas ? Vous vous rappelez quand je vous disais de ne pas voler trop vite ? Et bien, oubliez ça. Foncez ! Le Gardien accélère jusqu'à arriver en vue de la Cité, mise à feu et à sang par la Légion rouge. {Fin de cinématique} L’Épervier dépose le Gardien au milieu des ruines du Belvédère de la Tour, ravagé par un incendie. Le Gardien avance, armé de son seul Pistolet d'apparat. Un mur s'effondre, révélant un Légionnaire cabal. Spectre : Des Cabals ! Le Gardien continue de progresser, tout en éliminant les Cabals qui se dressent sur son chemin. Zavala : Ici le Commandant Zavala. Tous les civils sont sommés de se rendre aux points d'évacuation et tous les Gardiens sont attendus sur la Place. Notre Cité survivra. Une porte s'ouvre, révélant Cayde-6 aux prises avec un trio de Cabals. Spectre : Cayde ! Cayde-6 : Salut vous deux ! Une seconde. Cayde utilise son Pistolet d'or pour se débarrasser des trois Légionnaires. dans la Beta ?Spectre : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cayde disparait en se téléportant. Le Gardien continue d'avancer vers la place et croise Shaxx et ses Vestes rouges qui ont sécurisé un couloir pour protéger des civils. L'accès à la Place est condamné par un effondrement. Shaxx utilise sa force pour forcer l'ouverture d'une porte menant vers le Hangar. Shaxx : Servez-vous dans mon arsenal, puis continuez à avancer. Vous pourrez traverser le Hangar jusqu'à la Place. Le Gardien passe la porte et entre dans l'arsenal de Shaxx. Shaxx : Je m'occupe de ces gens. Si les Cabals veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir ! Le Gardien s'avance et récupère le Pistolet Dernière danse et le Fusil automatique Histoire originelle.''Il est étrange que l'arsenal de Shaxx soit composé d'armes de l'Avant-garde et non de l’Épreuve. Dans la Beta, le Titan récupérait la Belle affaire, l'Arcaniste, le Casse-cou et le Chasseur, le Rayon de soleil. ''Il ouvre ensuite une porte et se dirige vers le Hangar. Le Gardien arrive au Hangar où les Vestes rouges résistent encore aux Cabals. Il en élimine lui-même plusieurs. Après avoir ouvert une autre porte, il aperçoit, à l'extérieur du Hangar, un vaisseau gigantesque, l'Immortel, qui tourne autour de la Tour. Spectre : Regardez la taille de cette chose. Ça doit être leur vaisseau-mère. Le Gardien continue de progresser en éliminant des Cabals. le Gardien va là où était l'atelier d'Amanda Spectre : J'espère ne pas être là quand Amanda apprendra ce qu'ils ont fait de ses outils. Spectre : Ils ne se contentent pas d'attaquer la Tour. Regardez le Voyageur ! La Cage est maintenant fermement arrimée au Voyageur. Le Gardien continue de progresser à travers les décombres. Cayde-6 : Mon Spectre n'arrête pas d'appeler ces Cabals la "Légion rouge". Ikora, tu as des infos ? Le Gardien aperçoit la cage du Voyageur. Le Gardien arrive sur la Place de la Tour, dévastée elle aussi. Il aide Zavala à défendre la Place contre une première vague d'ennemis. Zavala : Cette Légion rouge est bien entrainée. Mais nous sommes meilleurs. Tant que tous les civils n'auront pas été évacués, nous tiendrons cette position. Un vaisseau cabal tire des missiles en direction des deux Gardiens. Zavala : Des missiles ! Repliez-vous sous mon bouclier ! Zavala déploie le Rempart d'aurore. Zavala : Ne les laissez pas franchir la porte ! Les navettes d'évacuation sont derrière ! Le Gardien aide Zavala à repousser une deuxième vague d'ennemis. Zavala : On reste ici ! Puis, je m'occuperai de ce vaisseau-mère ! Un vaisseau cabal tire à nouveau des missiles en direction des deux Gardiens. Zavala : Des missiles ! Restez sous mon bouclier ! Zavala déploie le Rempart d'aurore. Zavala : En voilà d'autres ! Montrez-leur ce que valent les Gardiens ! Le Gardien aide Zavala à repousser une troisième vague d'ennemis. Ikora Rey : Zavala, la dernière navette vient de partir. Mais le Guide ... Il n'est jamais venu. Je pars à sa recherche. Zavala : Je m'occupe de la Place. Rejoignez Ikora ! Trouvez le Guide ! Spectre : On s'en charge, Commandant ! le Gardien ne se dirige pas immédiatement vers le Nord de la Tour, on peut entendre une ou plusieurs de ces phrases : * Spectre : Il faut absolument trouver le Guide ! * Spectre : Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant ! * Spectre : Il faut qu'on retrouve Ikora. * Spectre : The Speaker - we can’t lose him. * Zavala ': More drop pods! Go now! * '''Zavala ': Rip Pod inbound! Get to the Speaker! * 'Zavala ': Another barrage! Incoming! Le Gardien se dirige vers le Nord de la Tour. En chemin, il croise un Cadre d'entretien qui sifflote, entouré de plusieurs cadavres de Cabals. Arrivé sur place, il voit une Bombe nova désintégrer plusieurs autres Cabals. '''Spectre : Ikora ! Ikora Rey : Le Guide a disparu. Tu nous a déjà pris beaucoup trop, Légion rouge. Je ne t'accorderai aucune pitié. Ikora s'élance en l'air et lance une nouvelle Bombe nova sur un Batteur cabal. Spectre : Zavala ! Zavala ': Elle s'occupe du Guide. Vous devez vous rendre sur le vaisseau-mère. Rendez-vous au Nord de la Tour. J'envoie Amanda Holliday vous chercher. ''Le Gardien progresse à travers le marché du Nord de la Tour. 'Zavala ': Holliday est en approche. Il faut s'occuper de ce vaisseau ! Le Gardien élimine encore plusieurs Cabals dont un Centurion décoré. Amanda arrive à bord de son Épervier. '''Amanda Holliday : On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un pilote. Le Gardien se téléporte à bord de l'Épervier qui se dirige vers l'Immortel. {Cinématique} Amanda Holliday : Zavala, j'ai trouvé cette personne dont vous n'arrêtez pas de me parler. Zavala ''': Il faut l'emmenez vers le vaisseau-mère ... VITE ! '''Amanda Holliday : Tenez bon, derrière ! Amanda démontre une fois de plus qu'elle est une as du pilotage en manœuvrant pour se rapprocher de l'Immortel. Elle jette un œil au Voyageur, toujours enserré dans sa Cage. Amanda Holliday : Allez, mon grand ... Faut se remuer. Amanda manœuvre habilement pour éviter les boucliers de l'Immortel et se positionne pour déposer le Gardien sur la rampe de lancement des nacelles, non protégée. Amanda Holliday : Ok derrière ! Mettez-leur quelques bons coups biens placés ! {Fin de cinématique} Amanda Holliday : Prévenez-moi quand les boucliers seront désactivés et on frappera ce vaisseau avec tout ce qu'on a ! Le Gardien élimine les Légionnaires qui gardaient la rampe de lancement. Spectre : Cet hologramme pourrait nous aider. Laissez-moi regarder. Le Spectre scanne l'hologramme et télécharge les schémas. Spectre : Bon, le générateur de bouclier devrait se trouver dans la cale inférieure du vaisseau. Le Gardien continue de progresser en éliminant les Cabals sur son chemin, y compris Pashk, la Volonté ardente. Zavala ''': Cayde ! Où en êtes-vous ? '''Cayde-6 : Euh ... je commence à manquer de munitions. Les flammes de mon pistolets sont sur le point de s'éteindre. Des nouvelles d'Ikora ? Zavala ': Pas depuis qu'elle est partie chercher le Guide. En formation ! En formation, avec moi ! ''Le Gardien se rend sur le pont du vaisseau, toujours en éliminant les Cabals, y compris Brann, la Lame dressée. Il se dirige ensuite vers la cale inférieure. '''Spectre : Le générateur de bouclier devrait se trouver droit devant. Le Gardien progresse dans la cale tout en éliminant des Cabals, y compris Kreth, le Feu vivant. Il arrive ensuite dans la salle des turbine. Spectre : Très bien. Détruisez les turbines et les boucliers devraient faiblir. Le Gardien détruit une première turbine. Spectre : Oui ! Comme ça ! Le Gardien détruit une deuxième turbine. Spectre : La température augmente ! Ça fonctionne ! Le Gardien détruit la troisième et dernière turbine. Spectre : Zavala ! Nous avons réussi ! Les boucliers sont désactivés ! Parasites Spectre : Zavala ? Le Gardien se dirige vers le pont supérieur. Spectre : Amanda ! On se dirige vers le pont supérieur ! Parasites Spectre : Amanda ? {Cinématique} Le Gardien rejoint le pont supérieur et aperçoit le Voyageur, prisonnier de sa Cage. Spectre : Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ? Ghaul : C'est impossible. Le Gardien se retourne et aperçoit Ghaul. Ghaul : Bienvenue dans un monde sans Lumière. La Cage du Voyageur s'active et le recouvre entièrement. La Lumière quitte le Gardien et son Spectre. Spectre : Gardien, il se passe quelque chose ... Le Gardien et son Spectre tombent à terre. Ghaul s'approche. Le Gardien saisit son Spectre, cherchant à le protéger. Il lève les yeux vers Ghaul qui le domine de toute sa taille. Ghaul : Ne me regarde pas, misérable créature. D'un coup de pied, Ghaul envoie le Gardien valser à plusieurs mètres. Ghaul : Vous êtes faibles ! Indisciplinés. Retranchés derrière ces murs. Des lâches qui ont oublié ce qu'est la peur de mourir. Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire. D'un coup de poing, Ghaul envoie le Gardien valser encore plus loin. Le Spectre lui échappe et tombe par dessus bord. Ghaul : Les Gardiens ne méritent pas le pouvoir qu'ils ont reçu. Je suis Ghaul. Et votre Lumière ... m'appartient. Ghaul précipite le Gardien dans le vide. {Fin de cinématique} Éléments débloqués * Mission : Adieu Ennemis Cabals *Légion rouge **Centurion décoré **Pashk, la Volonté ardente **Brann, la Lame dressée **Kreth, le Feu vivant Théories et faits marquants *Dans le Hangar, derrière une porte, on peut entendre le Jukebox jouer une musique.Il s'agit de Hope for the Future, une chanson écrite par Paul McCartney en collaboration avec Marty O'Donnell et Michael Salvatori et faisant partie en 2014 de la bande son de Destiny. *Parmi les décombres, on peut remarquer que l'urne d'Eris Morn a été renversée et que la balle violette a fondu sur les marches de la Place. *Zavala peut mourir au cours de cette Mission. Il suffit d’interagir avec son Spectre pour le réanimer comme n'importe quel autre Gardien. Références Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:La Cité Catégorie:Guerre rouge